This invention relates to a video display or television monitor. More particularly, this invention relates to such a display which is relatively flat or thin.
Considerable effort has been taken over the past twenty years to develop flat televisions or video monitors. Such screens or monitors could hang on the wall, be stored in a desk top or transported in a briefcase.
Although laptop and notebook computers have appear on the market with flat screens, there is always some compromise with respect to clarity or contrast. In addition, no such screen has been capable of producing satisfactory color.